Dragon Ball: Universo Paralelo
by D.A. Kraide
Summary: Esse é um mundo paralelo,onde um pouco antes da saga de dragon ball GT, a Chichi é assassinada, e Goku decidir fazer justiça, trazendo sua concepção de paz a todos.
1. Dragon Ball: O tirano

Era apenas mais um dia comum, Chichi cuidava de sua casa, enquanto Goku estava treinando, Gohan estava trabalhando, ele era professor na escola Orange Star, na qual o Goten também estudava.

Estava começando a entardecer, Chichi notou que precisava de algumas coisas para janta, então se dirigiu à cidade. O clima estava um pouco escuro, e ela estava em uma parte humilde da cidade, ela começou a sentir medo, soando frio e com passos rápidos ela prosseguiu, com certo sentimento de que estava sendo seguida, foi quando aconteceu. Um homem surgiu de um beco escuro, era um assalto. A Chichi com seu temperamento Forte, reagiu, foi então que houve o disparo. O ladrão havia se assustado, e atirou sem querer, acertando a cabeça da Chichi.

Goku que estava voltando para casa, sente o KI de Chichi desaparecer, pouco a pouco. Ele começou a soar frio, e rapidamente se teleportou até ela. Não havia mais o que fazer, ela tinha morrido. Pouco tempo depois Gohan e Goten se dirigiram para lá, em seguida Vegeta.

Goku estava ajoelhado, em frente ao corpo de Chichi, ele estava com sangue dela em suas mãos, ele a encarava, com os olhos e boca arregalados. Em seus olhos não se sentia nada, naturalmente ele tem um olhar que transmite segurança, mas nesse momento não transmitia nada, parecendo que seu espirito não estava mais no corpo. Ele estava em estado de choque.

Duas semanas se passaram dês do ocorrido, Goku estava afastado, ele passou as duas semanas treinando, destruindo montanhas. Goten estava morando na casa de Gohan. A única coisa que Goku conseguia pensar era em vingança, seus olhos agora transmitiam um sentimento, de ódio e magoa. Foi quando ele decidiu.

Para ele, alguma coisa no mundo tinha que mudar, esses criminosos que destroem vidas, tinham que pagar. Ele decidiu fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Goku já não era mais o mesmo, em nada. E então começou.

Utilizando sua percepção de KI, ele conseguia sentir tudo no planeta, pessoas assaltando, roubando, estuprando, tudo. Então ele se teleportava para o local onde estava acontecendo o crime, e matava os culpados. Em pouco mais de uma semana. Seu nome estava ecoando por todo o planeta. Criminosos estavam cada vez se escondendo mais. Com medo do então denominado Tirano. Goku utilizando sua poder telepático, enviou uma mensagem ao mundo todo. Ela era exatamente assim:

–A partir de hoje, aquele que assaltar, matar, estuprar, perturbar, ou fazer qualquer tipo de crime, será punido com a morte. O governo que ousar iniciar uma guerra, ou atacar outro país, será punido com a morte. Muitos estão me chamando de tirano, mas eu não quero ser seu líder. Eu apenas busco a paz, eu sou um justiceiro.

Depois dessa mensagem, o crime diminuiu quase 80%, algumas guerras que estavam em andamento pararam. Alguns governos que não o ouviram, continuaram a atacar países vizinhos. Goku dizimou a tropa desse país inteira, e depois matou o presidente dela. Ele sem duvida não era mais o mesmo. No começo, ele hesitou, porém agora, ele mata sem sentir nenhum remorso. Foi quando Gohan, Goten e Vegeta, decidiram colocar um fim nisso, eles sabiam que se o Goku continuasse assim, ele nunca iria parar.

Depois de alguns dias procurando, eles finalmente acharam Goku, ele estava em uma zona de guerra, ele estava matando todos os soldados. E quando ele iria matar mais um, Gohan segurou sua mão, e impediu tal ação. Gohan pediu para que Goku o escutasse, e então eles foram a uma zona afastada, e lá a discussão iniciou.

Eles tentaram ao máximo convencer Goku, de que o que ele estava fazendo, não era o que a Chichi queria, que aquilo era ato de um monstro. E enquanto Gohan continuava a dizer seus argumentos, Goku o interrompeu.

–Já basta. A única coisa que eu quero a paz custe oque custar. Eu não irei parar até que meu objetivo seja alcançado. E aqueles que ousarem entrar em meu caminho, aqueles que ousarem lutar contra a paz, serão mortos por mim.

Eles perceberam, logo após aquela frase, eles sentiram que o Goku que eles conheciam, já não existia mais. Aquele Goku que morreria antes de matar alguém inocente foi consumido pelo mal. Não havia o que fazer, Goku precisaria ser impedido a força, e eles sabiam que isso custaria a vida dele. Porém ali não era o local ideal, e também não conseguiriam sozinhos, então eles foram embora, e se reuniram com Boo e Piccolo, eles estavam prontos para a guerra.

Alguns dias depois, quando Goku tinha acabado de destruir um míssil que iria atingir Israel, eles os cercaram. Estavam prontos para o combate. Os primeiros a atacarem foi Vegeta e Boo, Vegeta foi atingido com um soco que o jogou para o chão, Boo tentou transformar Goku em chocolate, mas errou o alvo, então Goku com um Kame-hame-ha destruiu metade do corpo de Majin Boo.

Foi uma batalha muito acirrada, mesmo estando todos contra o Goku, estavam perdendo, Goku estava mais forte que antes. Agora ele não sentia remorso em matar, o que permitia ele a atacar com toda sua força sem hesitar.

Goten e Trunks se juntaram, e fizeram a fusão, estava muito mais poderosa do que quando eles lutaram com o Boo, equilibrou um pouco os lados, mas isso foi por pouco tempo, logo foi nocauteado.

Não importava o quanto era atingido, Goku se levantava, parecendo que estava intacto, ele estava bem enfraquecido, mas os guerreiros Z estavam definitivamente pior. De repente, alguém surge do horizonte, vindo em uma velocidade absurda. Ele atingiu Goku com um soco fortíssimo. Logo acudiu os outros guerreiros. Goku ficou furioso, ele já estava transformado em super sayajin 2, foi quando decidiu ir para a transformação 3. A transformação não iria durar por um longo tempo, mas era o suficiente para aniquilar os guerreiros. Boo sabia disso, então ele chamou Oob, e se fundiu com o Oob, dando todos seus poderes para ele. O KI de Oob tinha triplicado, era uma força muito alta. Não era certeza se era o suficiente para competir com o Goku em sua forma de super sayajin 3, mas definitivamente iria equilibrar a luta.

Então a batalha começou. Estava em um nível inimaginável, mal era possível acompanhar a luta, estava em uma velocidade acima do som. Os poucos momentos que se dava para ver os guerreiros, dava para notar uma certa superioridade de parte do Goku. Trunks e Goten fizeram a fusão novamente, também em super sayajin 3. Vegeta não conseguia mais lutar, Goku tinha arrancado seu braço. Gotenks agora estava em um nível que conseguiria competir com Goku, então Gotenks e Oob juntos, começaram a ter vantagem sobre Goku. A transformação de Gotenks acabou. Era fato que não suportaria por muito tempo, eles já estavam exaustos.

Porém foi o suficiente. Goku perdeu sua transformação, porém ainda era uma ameaça. Piccolo então analisou a situação. Era o fim, não tinha mais como lutar contra ele, só restava uma coisa a fazer. Então Piccolo pegou Goku e enforcando-o se dirigiu ao sol.

Goku por sua vez tentou se teleportar. Mas exigia concentração, e ele também não havia tanto poder assim, o Piccolo se certificou de impedi-lo de teleportar. Entrando em sua mente, Piccolo bagunçava os pensamentos de Goku, essa era uma técnica própria dos Namekuseijins. Isso estava impedindo que Goku se concentrasse para se teleportar, ele começou a se lembrar de Chichi, isso sem duvida abalou ele. Depois de algum tempo vendo as lembranças de Chichi, se acalmou, mas Piccolo continuou, não poderia perder essa oportunidade, Goku teria se transformado em algo muito perigoso. Então ele se jogou ao sol, levando Goku junto com ele.

Ambos morreram, os guerreiros Z que restaram vivos, continuaram a missão de paz de Goku, porém sem tirar a vida de ninguém. De certa perspectiva, Goku estava certo. Eles entenderam isso, por esse motivo continuaram sua missão.

Todos sentiremos saudades do homem que Goku foi, e principalmente Piccolo, que deu a sua vida para levar a paz ao mundo.


	2. Dragon Ball: Zetto

Se passaram 5 anos após aquela batalha. As coisas finalmente já tinham voltado ao normal, os guerreiros Z continuaram a batalhar pela paz, e até o momento, está funcionando.

Alguns usam máscaras para esconder sua identidade, o que é o caso dos irmãos Goten e Gohan, já outros não se importam com isso, que seria o caso de Trunks, Oob e Vegeta.

As coisas estavam normais, era apenas mais um dia ensolarado, nada de estranho. Até que eles sentem um KI muito familiar. Era o KI de Piccolo.

Todos extremamente curiosos foram o mais rápido possível em sua direção, o Ki estava desaparecendo, Piccolo estava quase morrendo. Quando chegaram ao local, tiveram uma terrível imagem. Mais da metade do corpo de Piccolo estava queimado, uma de suas antenas parecia ter sido arrancada a força, e ele repetia a frase "ele está vindo". Ele desmaiou, os guerreiros Z o levaram para torre de kami-sama para receber urgentemente um tratamento. Deram a ele uma semente dos deuses, curou parte do corpo, mas ele continuava inconsciente. Depois de um longo tratamento de Dendê, ele estabilizou, já não corria mais risco de vida.

Porém todos estavam com medo, afinal era para o Piccolo ter morrido, e agora ele volta gravemente ferido, repetindo a frase 'ele está vindo'. Todos sabiam o que significava. Goku não morreu, o plano falhou.

Três dias Depois

Piccolo ainda estava inconsciente, seu estado era bem melhor, nada havia acontecido, ninguém conseguia sentir nenhum mero pingo de KI de Goku, foi quando sentiram. Era um KI enorme e maligno, vindo do espaço. Estava em uma velocidade muito alta, e sua força aumentava cada vez mais, os guerreiros saíram da torre, e foram a um lugar deserto, porque sabiam que logo teria que enfrentar o inimigo.

Todos estavam confusos, não parecia ser o KI de Goku, e depois de alguns segundos, obtiveram suas respostas. Não era o Goku, era algum outro ser, com um poder superior ao de Goku. Depois de adentrar na atmosfera terrestre, ele lentamente veio descendo, em direção aos guerreiros, quando ele terminou de descer, Vegeta perguntou quem ele era. E com um sorriso maligno no seu rosto, ele respondeu:

–Meu nome é Zetto. Eu morri a cerca de 700 anos atrás, e graças ao Goku e seu amigo Piccolo, eu consegui escapar do inferno. Vim até esse monte de lixo apenas para demonstrar minha gratidão a Goku. Matando a todos!

Todos se assustaram na hora, mas o Vegeta insistiu em continuar a conversa, agora perguntando onde estava Goku, e como ele saiu do inferno. Ao invés de respostas, a única coisa que o Vegeta recebeu foi um sorriso maligno e um olhar penetrante e ameaçador, ele se sentiu encarando a morte. Antes que os guerreiros pudessem se preparar, Zetto atacou. Ele era muito rápido, ele atacou primeiro Oob, sua mão atravessou o corpo dele, então Oob, com a mão de Zetto perfurando seu corpo, o segurou. E pediu para que atacassem, Oob tinha o poder de regeneração de Majin Boo, aquilo não o machucou. Então Vegeta aproveitou a oportunidade e atacou usando sua força máxima, com uma esfera de energia gigantesca. A explosão foi maior que uma bomba atômica, o braço que ele havia perdido na luta contra Goku, foi recolocado de volta, com a ajuda de Dendê. Ele estava muito mais forte do que a 5 anos atrás, não há nem comparação.

Um enorme campo de poeira preenchia o local, era impossível ver se o ataque forte de Vegeta surtiu efeito. Alguns segundos depois, Zetto saí do meio da fumaça, ele foi ferido, seu braço esquerdo estava queimado por completo, seu peito também. Ele partiu em direção á Vegeta, furioso e veloz, mas antes que pudesse atacar Gotenks o atacou com um Kame-hame-ha o pegando desprevenido, foi outro ataque poderoso, não tão quanto o de Vegeta, mas poderoso. Os guerreiros estavam muito mais poderoso do que há 5 anos atrás, isso ficou óbvio.

Zetto surpreso com a força deles, deu uma risada amedrontadora. Deu uma risada alta, como se todas as feridas que cobriam seu corpo não estivesse surtido efeito. E para a surpresa de todos realmente não surtiu, Zetto de uma forma nojenta, trocou de pele, era uma ação igual ao de uma cobra, um novo corpo surgiu, um corpo sem feridas, sem um arranhão, deixando apenas a pele ferida no chão. Isso custou um pouco de seu poder, mas nada muito significativo.

Então ele começou a rir novamente, e de forma violenta e alta, ele deu um grito ensurdecedor, dizendo:

–Round 2! Se preparem mocinhas, agora a porra vai ficar séria!

Ainda rindo, ele atacou o Vegeta, Com suas unhas grandes e afiadas, cortou o peito de Vegeta, deixando a marca de 3 riscos em seu peito, era enorme o rasgo. Novamente Gotenks tentou pega-lo de surpresa, sem sucesso. Zetto lançou uma espécie de esfera de energia negra enorme, que causou uma explosão colossal. Se aquela batalha continuasse por muito tempo, a terra seria completamente destruída. Todos estavam feridos, aquela batalha estava chegando perto do seu final, foi quando Zetto decidiu dar o golpe final em Vegeta. Ele se aproximou dele, com o sangue de Vegeta em ainda uma das mãos do Zetto, ele vinha lentamente, seu sorriso e seus olhos vermelhos estavam assustador, Vegeta tentou lançar uma esfera de energia em cima de Zetto, mas não fez nenhum arranhão, Vegeta já estava fraco de mais. Então Zetto o segurou pelo pescoço, e levantou sua outra mão, ele iria matar Vegeta.

Foi quando uma enorme rajada de energia cortou o braço de Zetto. Era Goku, ele estava ferido, com a respiração ofegante. Ele não mexia seu braço direito, parecia que estava deslocado. Então ele disse:

–Já chega Zetto! Seu problema é comigo, e não com eles!

Zetto então concordou, seguido de uma risada maligna, logo foi atrás de Goku. Foi quando Gohan atacou com um kame-hame-ha, Zetto foi jogado para longe. Goku estava estranho, não parecia aquele tirano que foi jogado ao sol, e sim o antigo Goku, seu olho novamente passava uma sensação de segurança.

Uma voz surgiu do fundo, era o Piccolo, ele estava acompanhado de Kuririn, Yamcha e Ten Shin Han. Piccolo, disse que explicaria tudo mais tarde, mas que Goku estava do nosso lado, e que o único modo de matar esse monstro é com a Genki-Dama.

Relutante, Vegeta concordou, e assim iniciaram a genki-dama, Zetto percebeu que isso seria perigoso, e tentou atacar Goku, porém Kuririn com um kienzan corta o outro braço de Zetto. Ele foi obrigado a repetir o processo de criar outro corpo. Isso é demorado, e quando ele terminou, a genki Dama estava pronta. Ele foi atingido em cheio por ela, isso o deixou quase morto, ele tentava levantar, mas não conseguia, foi quando Vegeta cortou a cabeça dele fora, a jogou para o alto e a explodiu com uma onda de energia. Depois de tudo, Goku explicou o que aconteceu. Basicamente eles morreram, e foram para o inferno, lá, ele já tinha mudado, e lamentava ter levado o Piccolo junto, e decidiu achar um modo de tira-lo do inferno. E conseguiram, basicamente o inferno é uma outra dimensão, então eles se dirigiram ao ponto mais fraco dessa dimensão, que era em uma montanha muito alta. No topo da montanha, liberaram ferozmente seu poder, isso abriu uma fenda temporária, porém Zetto havia o seguido, e todos saíram de lá.

Eles caíram em um planeta estranho, e sem vida, lá lutaram, Zetto descobriu sobre a Terra ouvindo uma das conversar de Piccolo e Goku. Piccolo usando o poder de teletransporte que aprendeu com Goku no inferno, se teleportou para Terra, após ficar gravemente ferido na batalha. Goku foi deixado gravemente ferido no planeta. Zetto não o matou para o ver sofrer, depois que chegasse à Terra e não encontrasse ninguém vivo. Goku também disse que só perderam porque ele e Piccolo já haviam liberado maior parte de seu poder para abrir a fenda. Depois de algum tempo, Goku foi aceito novamente no planeta. Ele viveu escondido da humanidade, era muito provável que eles não o aceitariam igual os Guerreiros Z aceitaram.


End file.
